Due to a factor of a component layout, the lengths of different high-speed differential signal lines between a camera module and an application processor of a mobile phone are unequal and thus delays of the different signal lines are unequal. Because of the unequal delays, there is a problem in a time sequence, and when the mobile phone is taking a photo, a phenomenon of an abnormal display may occur on a screen of the mobile phone during photo preview.
The following three manners are provided to solve the above problems in a related technology.
First manner: a requirement on physically equal lengths of lines is achieved by lengthening the lines and arranging the lines in a snaky shape.
Second manner: under a condition in which physical lengths of transmission lines are kept unchanged, delay adjustment is achieved by adjusting a relative dielectric constant according to a corresponding relationship between a delay time and a dielectric constant, and thus the equal-length matching purpose is achieved indirectly.
Third manner: a phase delay circuit in a form of an amplifier is added to a short line in a set of differential lines, so as to meet the requirement of equal-length within the same set of differential lines.
The above-described three manners have some drawbacks. The first manner requires a lager Printed Circuit Board (abbreviated as a PCB) space to arrange the lengthened lines. For terminal products with extremely concentrated line arrangement, this solution is time-consuming and labor-consuming. For the second manner, different media need to be adopted in different areas of a same PCB board, which is very difficult for a PCB board manufacturer. For the third manner, as a delay circuit in a form of an operational amplifier needs to be serially connected to the short line, the cost is high, and a considerable layout area is occupied, thus the feasibility for implementation of this solution in the PCB board of a terminal product is low.